My angel
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: aku pasti akan menemukanmu kembali malaikatku.../first fict dengan pair ItaIno/ Chapter IV Update/ "Janganlah memendam kesedihanmu sendirian … Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Hime"/Please RnR minna/ discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Kerajaan Dorminotory adalah kerajaan terkuat dimasanya. Namun enam belas tahun yang lalu kerajaan tersebut lenyap tanpa bekas. Kerajaan dengan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan magis dan inteligensi tertinggi itu hilang dalam peta kerajaan dunia lain. Bahkan putri tunggal yang merupakan kunci menghilangnya kerajaan tersebut hingga kini masih belum ditemukan. Entah masih hidup atau telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

><p><strong>My Angel<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

ItaIno slight SaiIno

**Rated:** T

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning:**

sedikit OOC maybe, AU, Typo, Gaje,

alur sedikit cepat, EYD yang cukup berantakan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bumi tahun 20xx

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang tengah duduk di sebuah taman. Konoha Park. Itu yang tertulis di gerbang pintu masuk, yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Menunggu seseorang yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Mata aquamarinenya melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 18.00, itu berarti sudah hampir tiga jam gadis tersebut berada di taman sendirian. Orang-orang yang mulanya ramai berada di taman, mulai beranjak pulang, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan matahari yang dari tadi menemaninya pun mulai berangsur hilang meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di ujung ufuk langit. Tapi senyuman masih merekah di bibirnya. Hatinya yang sedang penuh cinta tak akan terkalahkan hanya dengan hal kecil begini.

Trrrr..trrrr… suara _Handphone_ yang bergetar mengalihkan pandangannya pada titik di sana dan beralih pada benda disampingnya. Gadis pirang itu lalu mengambil _Handphone_ yang berada di dalam tas ungunya. _Handphone _model flip berwarna ungu muda itu terus bergetar dan berkedip menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Ya, Ino di sini siapa?" jawabnya saat melihat hanya ada nomor di _display_ _handphone_nya.

"Ino, cepat ke rumah sakit. Sai kecelakaan." kata suara seseorang dari _handphone_nya

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Ino cepat

"…"

"Sai berjanji akan menemuiku di sini. Kau bohong," sanggah Ino tak percaya. Air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Ino, kalau kau tidak percaya datang saja ke Rumah Sakit Konoha." ucap suara di ujung sana lagi.

"Keadaanya kritis," tambahnya lagi

Brak. _Handphone_ itu hanya meluncur manis dan hancur berantakan. Air mata segera mengalir di pipinya yang berwarna putih porselen itu.

"Tidak…ti—dak mungkin, itu pasti hanya bercanda. SAIIIIII!" Gadis yang bernama Ino itu hanya berteriak histeris. Mengetahui orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya ternyata mengalami kecelakaan. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Padahal ini adalah kencan pertama didalam hidupnya. Bersama seorang kekasih yang baru pertama kali dicintainya di dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya. Bahkan kisah cinta itu baru berjalan tak sampai seminggu.

Tanah itu masih basah. Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis atas kepergian seseorang di dalam sana. Menyisakkan duka dan luka bagi orang yang ditinggalkan. Namun langit menurunkan hujan bukan hanya sekedar menyirami bumi, namun membasahi tubuh dan pikiran tiap orang membawa setiap jejak luka yang dilaluinya.

Ino masih terduduk lemah dihadapan sebuah makam seseorang yang baru saja pergi. Pergi membawa setengah hati dan nyawanya.

R.I.P

Uchiha Sai

Lahir 19xx

Meninggal 20xx

Ternyata nyawa Sai tak tertolong. Saat Ino baru sampai ke rumah sakit. Nyawa Sai baru saja berpisah dari raganya pergi ke alam yang lebih abadi. Meninggakan kefanaan dunia ini.

"Ino, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ya" bujuk seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu. Haruno Sakura, sahabat baik Ino.

"Sai…kenapa kau tinggalkanku sendiri? Bahkan sekarang tak ada seseorang pun disisiku. Semuanya telah pergi, Sai…. Pergi meninggalkanku." Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata aquamarine itu. Sakura yang melihat sahabat baiknya itu hancur hatinya miris, dengan menguatkan hatinya untuk menjaga Ino kali ini sampai seseorang datang menggantikan sosok Sai yang telah pergi, karena tak pernah dilihatnya Ino serapuh ini. Tak pernah. Bahkan saat keluarga Ino kecelakaan tahun lalu.

"Sakura, kenapa semua pergi? Kenapa?" racau Ino tak jelas. Matanya yang tampak membengkak akibat menangis sejak kemarin. Wajahnya kusut, bahkan senyum yang biasa terhias di wajah gadis yang memiliki postur bak boneka itu tak tampak. Hanya kesedihan mendalam terukir jelas.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya."Aku ada di sini Ino bersamamu sampai takdir kembali mempertemukanmu kembali dengan sosok sejati pangeran cintamu." ujar Sakura tulus sembari menarik tangan Ino berdiri.

"Tidak mungkin Sakura. Sai telah membawa semuanya. Semua perasaan cintaku. Bahkan nyawaku. Aku hanyalah boneka tak bernyawa."

"Tidak, Sai mungkin membawanya Ino, tapi dia tak akan pernah mau melihatmu terpuruk. Sai pasti selalu mendo'akan kebahagianmu Ino. Walau dari tempat yang jauh. Percayalah Sai akan tetap hidup. Hidup di dalam hatimu. Hidup di dalam kenangan orang yang selalu mengingatnya." ujar Sakura tulus, teriring do'a yang begitu dalam terhadap sahabat yang selalu menemaninya selama ini.

Ino menghapus air matanya. Dia ingin kuat. Dia ingin Sai tersenyum melihatnya di sana, melihatnya berdiri tegak tanpa tangisan. Karena dia tahu Sai tak akan suka melihanya terpuruk. Sedikit lengkungan tipis di bibir Ino terbentuk. Dia bersyukur sahabatnya, Sakura di sini.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Ino lalu duduk di hadapan makam Sai dikatupnya kedua tangannya sembari mulai berkata." Sai aku janji. Aku tak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan hidup bahagia. Aku akan berusaha menggapai mimpi dan kebahagiannku apapun yang terjadi terhadap takdirku. Terima kasih Sai, walau hanya sesaat aku tak akan melupakannya. Kau akan hidup di sini—di hatiku—selamanya di dalam ingatanku. Selamat tinggal Sai. Arigatou" Ino menunduk sesaat, kemudian menampilkan senyumannya. Dia ingin Sai melihatnya tersenyum bukan menangis.

"Ayo pulang Sakura."

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum melihat ketegaran Ino. Kehilangan sesuatu bukanlah perkara yang sepele. Apalagi kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi sejak lama. Dunia bagaikan runtuh di kepalamu. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang awalnya menyelimutimu. Tak ada kasih sayang yang biasa mengalir di hatimu. Semua menghilang. Tapi kehadiran orang-orang disekitamu bukan alasanmu mengacuhkan semua perhatian mereka. Selama ada kasih sayang hatimu akan berpondasi dengan tegak menghadapi apapun itu. Percayalah.

"Bahagialah Ino." sesosok bayangan pemuda yang berdiri di sana pun lenyap, menghilang bersama angin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Ino sudah kembali bisa tersenyum walau masih sedikit kaku.

"Ino-chan..mau kue buatanku tidak? Siapa tahu bisa membuat Ino-chan bersemangat," ujar Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo ini juga salah satu sahabat Ino.

"Tentu saja, Hinata kue buatanmu itu yang terlezat kau tahu kau bisa jadi calon istri yang baik nanti," kata Ino seraya menggoda Hinata, dan berhasil wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengarnya.

"_E—to_…." Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sahabat Ino yang satu lagi ini benar-benar pemalu.

"Kau menjahili hinata lagi, Ino?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan empat kunciran, kelihatannya dia datang bersama Sakura.

"Itu sudah biasa Temari. Hey, Ino kalau kau makan sebanyak itu bisa-bisa berat badanmu naik lo?" tambah Sakura melihat kotak kue Hinata hampir habis.

"Akh! Aku lupa. Bagaimana ini Sakura, ah! Hinata kau harus bertanggung jawab," rajuk Ino manja.

"Itu bukan salah Hinata, Ino." ujar Temari memukul kepala Ino dengan buku yang dipegangnya. "Kau saja yang mulai rakus, sampai tidak menyisakan untuk kami. Hah dasar."

"Ah…ha..ha..aku lupa Temari. Kue Hinata hari ini enak sekali. " jawab Ino santai. "Ah tapi pokoknya kau harus membantuku diet Hinata." Yang disambut anggukan pasrah Hinata dan teriakan 'yes'Ino serta tertawaan Sakura dan Temari yang melihat kepasrahan Hinata.

Sakura, Hinata, Temari tersenyum senang melihat Ino sudah tak bersedih lagi. Mereka berempat sudah berteman baik sejak smp hingga kini duduk di kelas satu sma. Tapi Ino sudah mengenal Sakura sejak kecil, kemudian pindah dan bertemu lagi di smp.

"Hey, Temari kudengar kau ditembak anak smp ya tadi pagi?" tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya pada Temari. Sambil tangannya mencomot kue terakhir yang tersisa dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Sepertinya pertanyaan Sakura memancing rasa penasaran Ino dan Hinata. Saat ini ketiganya memandang Temari lekat. Meminta konfirmasi langsung.

Ditatap langsung dengan tiga pasang mata begitu membuat Temari menelan ludahnya. Bagai pencuri yang tertangkap basah mencuri dan sedang diiterogasi. "Hanya gosip-gosip kok Sakura, haha." Temari hanya tertawa ringan menjawab pertanyaan ketiga sahabatnya. 'Sial kenapa mereka cepat sekali tahu?' Ternyata jawaban Temari pada Sakura dkk hanya kebohongan.

Tapi ternyata ketiganya mengetahui hal itu.

"Jangan berbohong Temari. Wajah sudah merah begitu dimananya yang gosip?" tanya Ino curiga.

"Itu..benar Temari-chan…kenapa tidak jujur..saja?" tambah Hinata lagi yang membuat keringat Temari bertambah banyak.

"Ma..ma..mana aku tahu!" teriak Temari seraya berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terpana melihat kecepatan Temari yang bagaikan angin.

"Dasar tidak bisa jujur," hela Sakura.

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya Sakura?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang menutup kotak kue Hinata dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Nara Shikamaru. Kelas tiga smp sebelah. Kalau aku tidak salah." jelas Sakura seraya duduk di tempatnya kemudian.

"Lebih muda dari Temari?"

"Kurasa…tidak apa…juga..Ino-chan..bukannya bentuk..cinta ..kan..bermacam-macam" ucap Hinata.

"Kau benar. Hinata."Jawab Ino seraya menerawang jauh ke sana. Mengingat cintanya yang menghilang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Cinta pertama yang tak akan pernah mati. Cintanya pada Sai.

Bulan yang tengah bersinar itu benar-benar indah. Ino berdiri dibalik dinding apartemennya. Pemadangan di bawah sana begitu indah, cahaya lampu dari setiap gedung membentuk apresiasi tersendiri. Berkelip bagai membentuk gugusan bintang yang indah. Bersyukur apartemen Ino berada di ketinggian yang cukup membuatnya bisa menikmati keindahan ini. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap jauh keatas langit malam yang begitu tenang seakan ada seseorang yang dirindukannya tengah menatapnya.

"Apa kau bahagia di sana, Sai?" tanyanya yang tak akan dijawab siapa pun mengingat Ino hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Aquamarine itu kembali menatap langit berbintang yang begitu indah. Seakan tak ingin kalah dengan pemandangan kota di bawahnya.

Matanya perlahan tertutup dan merasakan angin malam yang berhembus memainkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Rambut pirang itu menari riang mengikuti setiap gerakan angin yang membimbingnya. Berdansa bersama.

"Kuharap kau bahagia di sana, Sai." Ino berucap pelan sembari meremas kecil benda yang tergantung dibalik tangannya. Benda kenangan yang melingkar di lehernya.

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan hawa seseorang yang tak biasa, hawa yang terlalu pekat. Ino tidaklah memiliki penglihatan khusus hanya bisa merasakannya.

Matanya membuka dan menatap ke atap sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sekilas bayangan orang berdiri di sana. Walau tak yakin jumlahnya lebih dari satu orang.

"Mungkin hanya salah lihat." Ino lalu berlalu ke dalam. Mengingat udara yang semakin kuat berhembus. Tanpa diketahuinya ketiga pasang mata disana masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukannya bukan, Nii-san," tanya seseorang berambut raven.

"Kali ini tidak salah lagikan Itachi-_nii_? Aku sudah lelah harus melewati dimensi waktu teru-terusan," ucap seseorang lagi yang keliatannya sebaya dengan sirambut raven. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal.

Pemuda yang dari tadi dipanggil Nii-san dan Itachi-nii itu masih terdiam. Mata hitamnya masih berada di apartemen gadis yang sudah beranjak ke kamarnya sejak tadi.

"Itachi-_nii_!"teriak sirambut jabrik lagi. Kelihatannya dia kesal diacuhkan dari tadi.

"Besok kita pastikan. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali dulu" Akhirnya pemuda yang dipanggil sedari tadi itu bicara. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya kelihatannya dialah yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Baik _Nii-san_/Itachi-_nii_," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Byash. Sepasang sayap muncul di punggung masing-masing makhluk yang sepertinya bukan manusia itu walau rupa mereka tak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia. Dua pasang sayap putih dan sepasang sayap hitam itu membelah kegelapan malam. Mereka terbang meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan meneteskan air mata tanpa disadarinya. "Sai, aku merindukanmu."

.

* * *

><p>*Based of Manga Angel Hunt milik Obayashi Miyuki sensei.<p>

Tapi gak bakalan seratus persen sama minna banyak perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan keinginan Mizu^^

* * *

><p>Okey nich Mizu persembahan ItaIno pertama Mizu Haha..fict gaje baru lagi..padahal fict 'MoL' adja belum diselesaikan.<p>

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi minna-san, tangannya Mizu gatal banget pengen ngetik.

Di chap ini belum kelihatan ItaInonya ini hanya basic untuk kelangsungan ceritanya.

Mungkin di chap depan Mizu usahain ItaInonya muncul

Gomen sepertinya kemarin batas fict gak muncul dan Mizu gak ngecek ulang, mudah-mudahan kali ini lebih baik.

Okey.

Salam manis

Sabaku'Mizu'Akumu


	2. Chapter 2

Kerajaan Dorminotory adalah kerajaan terkuat dimasanya. Namun enam belas tahun yang lalu kerajaan tersebut lenyap tanpa bekas. Kerajaan dengan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan magis dan inteligensi tertinggi itu hilang dalam peta kerajaan dunia lain. Bahkan putri tunggal yang merupakan kunci menghilangnya kerajaan tersebut hingga kini masih belum ditemukan. Entah masih hidup atau telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

><p><strong>My Angel<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

ItaIno slight SaiIno

**Rated:** T

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning:**

sedikit OOC maybe, AU, Typo, Gaje,

alur sedikit cepat, EYD yang cukup berantakan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan dingin, selama kau masih terus menatapku, Itachi."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ino berdiri di sebuah pemakaman umun, ditangannya terdapat sebuket bunga untuk seseorang yang akan dikunjunginya hari ini. Diletakkannya buket bunga itu di atas salah satu nisan milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Milik kekasihnya yang telah pulang seminggu yang lalu.

Ino lalu berjongkok di salah satu makam milik keluarga Uchiha itu, tangannya mengatup dan matanya terpejam.

"Sai, maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu… entah kenapa rasanya saat ini aku begitu merindukanmu… apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Aku akan terus berjuang di sini Sai…tolong doakan aku dari sana ya."

Ino tak merasakan jika ada seseorang yang kini berdiri tak jauh tempatnya. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin lebih tua darinya. Pemuda itu memandang Ino dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari gadis yang kini tengan khusuk berdoa di salah satu makam yang juga milik keluarganya.

Ino lalu membuka matanya pelan, dan berdiri. Menyapukan sedikit roknya yang terkena debu akibat hembusan angin. Saat berbalik, mata aquamarinenya terkejut mendapatkan seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seorang pemuda yang juga membawa sebuket bunga ditangan kirinya. Mata sekelam milik pemuda itu masih saja memandang Ino lekat, bertabrkan dengan aquamarine Ino yang serasa tertelan kedalamnya. Kenapa rasanya rindu sekali? Apa aku pernah mengenalnya? Siapa dirimu?

"Ah.. maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Suara pemuda itu yang beralun merdu membangunkan Ino dalam lamunan sesaatnya. Tersadar akan keadaanya Ino bergegas menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda cepat. "Ah… tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Apa anda mau berkunjung juga?"

"Ya.. sepupuku yang meninggal seminggu yang lalu namun aku baru sekarang aku bisa mengunjunginya." Pemuda itu lalu berjalan melewati Ino kakinya berhenti di sebuah makam yang baru saja dikunjungi Ino. Dan berdoa dihadapan makam tersebut.

'_Apa dia keluarganya Sai? Bukankah Sai hanya tinggal sendiri di jepang?'_

"Kau… mengenal Sai?" tanya Ino saat pemuda tersebut berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Aku sepupunya… Uchiha Itachi… bisa ku tahu siapa dirimu…? Dan kenapa kau ada di makam Sai?"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, dan … aku kekasihnya Sai, Uchiha-san." Raut wajah Ino menjadi sendu saat mengatakan kata-katanya, serasa ada lubang kosong dihatinya.

"Itachi. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi," pinta Itachi pada Ino yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan Ino. "_Gomen_, Uchiha-san… aku tak pernah memanggil laki-laki lain dengan nama kecilnya kecuali kekasihku, _hontouni gomenasai_."

"_Nandemonai_… aku mengerti I— Yamanaka-san."

"_Arigatou_… maaf aku buru-buru, sampai jumpa lagi Uciha-san." Ino menunduk sebentar kemudian berlalu pergi, tak menyadari segores rasa kecewa yang kini tertoreh di hati Itachi.

"Terbalik ya, padahal dulu kau yang berusaha keras agar aku mau memanggil namamu, Ino."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ino terduduk di atas sebuah tempat tidur bercorak bunga sakura. Terlihat berbagai barang yang bercorak sama di kamar ini. Tentu saja ini bukanlah kamar milik Ino yang lebih menyukai warna ungu dibandingkan pink lembut untuk dindingnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan mengunjungiku, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang masuk ke kamar membawa makanan dan minuman untuk disantap bersama sahabatnya.

"… Aku baru saja mengunjungi Sai, Sakura… dan aku bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua dariku… entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja tapi aku merasakan perasaan rindu entah kenapa saat melihat bola matanya. Kau tahu? Oniks yang begitu lembut saat memandangku."

"Kau… jatuh cinta lagi?" tanya Sakura seraya memberikan jus yang dibawanya tadi. Jus dingin rasa semangka.

'Ah..ha..ha.. kau bercanda Sakura? Mungkin karena warna matanya mirip Sai, makanya aku merasakan hal begitu. Kau sendiri juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku bukan," ujar Ino kemudian meminum jusnya, udara yang panas membuatnya haus dan segera membuat jus ditangannya kosong.

"Aku hanya berkomentar saja, yah siapa tahu bukan. Cinta itu tak akan pernah bisa ditebak Ino, lagi pula tak ada salahnya kan untuk kau membuka hatimu lagi?"

"Kurasa… belum saatnya… kau tahu Sakura rasanya masih begitu sulit membagi hatimu dengan perasaan begini."

"Mungkin, aku juga tak memaksamu Ino, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk semua kebaikanmu," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura… ada yang lebih penting, kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih belum mau pacaran? Padahal kurasa banyak laki-laki yang menembakmu bukan?" Kali ini jus Sakura yang jadi sasaran Ino, ternyata dirinya masih merasa haus.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghabiskan jusku Ino, kalau kurang ambil sendiri di bawah."

"He..he.. malas. Jawab saja pertanyaanku Sakura, apa susahnya."

"… Baiklah, kau pasti akan merecokiku sampai puas bukan kalau tidak kujawab dengan benar?" Ino hanya tertawa saja mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Mereka semua kekanakan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menginginkan pacar yang dewasa Ino, kau tahu bukan kebanyakan dari mereka terlalu kekanakan bagiku."

"Kau mencari om-om begitu?" canda Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka. Aku hanya menginginkan setidaknya seorang pria yang umurnya tak terlalu berbeda dariku, namun bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana, kau tahu bukan sifatku yang kadang meledak-ledak dan aku berharap dia dapat meredamnya, yah setidaknya menenangkanku.

"Hmmnn… begitu, nanti kubantu."

"Sudah bukan, jangan tanyakan lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Dan aku tak butuh biro jodoh dadakanmu Ino.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencoba membantu sahabatku yang tetap menjomblo sejak enam belas tahun hidupnya."

"Jangan menyindirku lagi, Ino. Aku bukan nona barbie yang punya banyak kenalan pria kau tahu.

"Hey, jangan berbalik menyindirku, Sakura. Itu karena aku yang mudah bergaul. Walau dikelilingin banyak pria hatiku hanya satu, kau tahu bukan? Dan aku dengan suka rela membagi mereka untukmu Sakura."

"Ha..ha.. maaf saja ya tapi aku masih bisa mencari sendiri.

"Baiklah, nona keras kepala."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya nona barbie."

"Ha..ha.." Kedua gadis itu kemudian tertawa ringan. Bercengkrama seperti biasanya saat mereka berdua bertemu. Dan ini bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu, tak terasa matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat sana. Ino berpamitan pulang pada Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura menawarinya untuk menginap malam ini, namun Ino menolaknya karena ingin tidur di apartemennya saja. Lagi pula menikmati malam di apartemennya bukan hal yang buruk walau hanya sendiri.

Ino berjalan sendiri menuju apartemennya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah Sakura. Biasanya bisa ditempuh melalui waktu setengah jam perjalanan.

Malam sudah mulai naik, namun bulan purnama yang kini sedang bersinar tak membuat jalan pulang Ino gelap. Kakinya berjalan ringan sembari sesekali bersenandung riang. Tapi tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, Ino pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun tak ada seorang pun di sana. Jalanan yang dilaluinya sepi tanpa seorang pun kecuali dirinya.

"**Berikan tubuhmu putri."**

"Kyaaaaaa!" Ino berteriak kencang saat dirasakannya ada yang berbisik pelan ditelinganya. Saat pandangannya beralih, di sana. Seorang tidak itu tidak bisa dikatakan orang karena kakinya tidak menapak tanah. Roh jahat yang ingin mencelakakannya.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" Ino terus berlari menjauhi roh jahat yang terus saja mengejarnya. Tanpa melihat kemana arahnya melangkah hingga tak disadarinya kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam taman kecil tak jauh dari apartemennya. Hanya saja karena panik Ino malah berlari berlawanan arah dari apartemennya.

"Hentikan jangan menggangguku! Kyaaa…!" Ino terjatuh ke tanah akibat kakinya yang mulai kelelahan berlari.

"**Menyerahlah putri dan bergabunglah dengan kami."**

"Tidaaaak! Dan aku bukan seorang putri … pergiii!" Ino memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Dia benar-benar pasrah kali ini saat dilihatnya roh tersebut ingin mendekatinya.

"_**Wahai roh jahat, tidurlah."**_Pyash. Tiba-tiba roh tersebut menghilang dan digantikan dengan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapan Ino menggegam sebuah manekin boneka kecil yang mirip dengan roh barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Ino yang masih gemetaran memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sai…?" Mata Ino membesar saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang perawakannya milik Sai. Namun cahaya bulan yang tadi tersembunyi menampilkan sosok sebenarnya dari orang sudah menolongnya. Rambut raven? Model yang aneh, belum pernah Ino melihatnya, dan juga ekpresi datar yang berada di wajah itu. Dia bukan Sai, Sainya yang selalu tersenyum padanya bukan ekpresi dingin begini.

"Ti—dak, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ino menyambut tangan yang terulur padanya, membantunya berdiri. Jantung berdebar kencang saat tangan yang berwarna putih itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Hn.. hati-hati lah pulang." Anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya seumurannya pun mulai beranjak pergi.

Hey…!" teriak Ino keras. "Siapa namamu? Aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Sasuke."

"Arigatou, Sasuke… sampai jumpa lagi," teriak Ino yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh Sasuke yang terus berjalan setelah mengatakan namanya. Sepertinya Ino baru langsung melupakan kejadian aneh yang menimpanya. Seraya berdendang riang Ino berjalan pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Itachi-_nii _curang! Kau juga curang Teme! Akukan juga ingin menolong Ino-chan," teriak pemuda pirang berambut jabrik kepada dua orang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, Dobe kau berisik."

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kita tak mungkin bertiga langsung muncul dihadapan Ino, yang ada malah dia akan ketakutan.

"Tapi... akukan juga mau ketemu Ino-chan, Itachi-_nii_."

"Dobe cengeng."

"Jangan memancingku, Teme. Aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu."

"Hn…"

"Besok kita akan menyusup ke sekolah Ino, dan memastikannya jadi kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya, Naruto."

"Apa benar Ino target kita _nii-san_? Dia bahkan tak menyadari siapa dirinya?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sasuke. _Nii-san_ rasa ada yang sesuatu yang menghalanginya."

"Ne, Itachi-_nii_, apa kita juga akan memburu para roh yang berkeliaran di Tokyo? Dan bagaimana kalau Ino-chan hanya manusia biasa."

"Tentu saja Dobe, itulah tugas inti kita sebagai "**Angel**" kalau Ino hanya manusia biasa, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita, lagi pula kita belum mengetahui pasti identitas Ino yang sebenarnya bukan?"

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar Naruto, Tugas inti kita tidak akan pernah berubah. Kalau dia punya sayap berarti dia juga salah satu bagian dari kita. Namun jika ternyata dia bagian dari mereka kita harus memusnahkannya."

.

* * *

><p>Manusia menyebut kita utusan langit, dan tugas kita membawa makhluk dunia yang berbeda kembali kedunianya karena kita <strong>Para Angel.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Itachi yang tengah melamun di atap gedung.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke bisa kau bersama Naruto, menjaga sebentar. _Nii-san_ ada urusan." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke Itachi beranjak terbang kelangit menuju ke suatu tempat.

'_Kenapa tak jujur saja, kalau nii-san khawatir padanya bukan?' _Sasuke hanya melihat sendu ke arah Itachi yang terbang tinggi ke langit dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang senada dengan malam, sayap yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Sasuke tahu kalau semua ini terasa sulit untuk kakak lelakinya itu, yah semoga saja Ino bukanlah bagian dari mereka. "Semoga kau beruntung kali ini, _nii-san_."

Itachi lalu berhenti pada sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga belas, sebuah kamar apartemen milik seorang gadis berambut pirang. Seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Ino tengah terlelap pulas dalam tidurnya, tanpa mengetahui kalau Itachi telah memasuki kamarnya dan kini duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya. Itachi Uchiha, salah satu '**Angel**' itu tengah duduk memandangi wajah Ino yang terlelap. Wajahnya menatap penuh kasih terhadap Ino yang tak terusik akan belaian lembut di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Hime_… mungkin ini akan jadi lebih sulit untukmu, tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu, melihatmu, memandangmu… dan menjagamu… walau itu mungkin hanya dari jauh… _oyasumi_." Itachi mencium kening Ino pelan tak ingin membangunkan Ino dari tidurnya. Itachi kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju balkon yang kini tak tertutup itu, tangannya membentuk sebuah segel dan merapalkan sebuah kata entah apa itu. "Semoga dengan ini mereka tidak bisa mendekatimu, _Hime_." Dan Itachi pun menghilang di tengah deru angin yang kini mulai memasuki kamar dengan bebas.

.

* * *

><p>AN:

Mizu tahu ini sudah terlalu lama untuk update, tapi gomen Mizu ada kesibukan yang gak bisa diitinggalkan, semoga chap kali ini gak terlalu pendek minna. Itachinya udah Mizu munculin tapi sepertinya masih belum ada hint ItaIno-nya ya

Mizu balas review dulu yak, hehe… gak sempat balas lewat PM satu-satu nich:

To Sukie 'Suu' Foxie:

Arigatou Sukie-san atas reviewnya yang benar-benar sangat membantu, hontouni arigatou dan salam kenal dari Mizu. Mizu memang gak ngecek lagi saat sudah di update jadi gak tahu kalau garis pembatasnya menghilang. Semoga chap kali ini Mizu bisa lebih baik. Thaxs dah baca dan review fict Mizu^^

To Yamanaka Chika

Arigatou Chika-san, salam kenal^^ terima kasih dah baca dan review fict Mizu. Gomen Mizu gak bisa update kilat. Semoga chapter kali ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran Chika-san^^

To vaneela

Arigatou udah mampir dan review fict Mizu, he..he.. kita lihat adja nanti apa Ino seorang putri raja atau tidak y^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Arigatou juga buat yang udah baca fict Mizu tapi gak review^^#emang ada?

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya, yang entah kapan lagi di update… tapi akan Mizu usahakan sesuai jadwalnya minna-san… Sebelumnya Mizu ingin ucapkan "Happy New Year 2012" semoga di tahun 2012 nanti Mizu bisa lebih baik dan juga Minna-san sekalian, amin.

Ada kritik dan saran atau konkrit? Silahkan kirimkan ke kotak review di bawah.

Jaa

Salam manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu

Ps: Ada yang tahu bahasa jepangnya Tuan Putri? Namun dalam kata yang paling tinggi dan hormat beserta embel-embel dibelakangnya? Yang Mizu tahu cuma Hime..thx


	3. Chapter 3

Kerajaan Dorminotory adalah kerajaan terkuat dimasanya. Namun enam belas tahun yang lalu kerajaan tersebut lenyap tanpa bekas. Kerajaan dengan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan magis dan inteligensi tertinggi itu hilang dalam peta kerajaan dunia lain. Bahkan putri tunggal yang merupakan kunci menghilangnya kerajaan tersebut hingga kini masih belum ditemukan. Entah masih hidup atau telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

><p><strong>My Angel<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

ItaIno

**Rated:** T

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning:**

sedikit OOC maybe, AU, Typo, Gaje,

alur sedikit cepat, EYD yang cukup berantakan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>"<em>Janganlah memendam kesedihanmu sendirian … Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Hime"<em>

* * *

><p>"… Ita … chi …" lirihan kecil terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, tak terusik apa pun juga terbuai dalam indahnya bunga tidur malam ini. Tak merasakan air mata yang mengalir jatuh dari matanya. Mata yang masih terus tetap terpejam. Alam sadar yang berharap mimpi itu bukan hanya sekedar pengantar tidur semata.<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi Ini Ino bangun dengan perasaan yang begitu aneh, tentu saja sejak kapan dirinya menangis? Hal itu jelas terlihat dari jejak air mata yang masih basah dipipi dan bantalnya. Sebenarnya apa yang diimpikannya hingga membuat perasaan di hati begitu menyesakkan begini. Apa itu merupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting hingga perasaan bersalah ini muncul dengan segera … Ino menyentuh pelan keningnya, seberkas kehangatan masih terasa walau tidak terlalu ketara.<p>

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, penyerangan oleh roh saat pulang ke rumah, diselamatkan oleh pemuda yang mirip sengan Sai. Kenapa rasanya semua terlalu bertubi-tubi dan mendadak.

"_Kenapa semua menjadi aneh begini sejak kau pergi, Sai?" _Ino memegang erat kalung peninggalan Sai untuknya. Ketakutan mulai muncul dihatinya, ketakutan dengan siapa lagi tempat dimana dirinya bisa berlindung. Sejak ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dua tahun lalu, hanya Sai lah tempatnya berlindung. Walau memiliki teman-teman yang begitu baik padanya, Ino tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka, sudah cukup banyak pertolongan yang didapatkannya dari mereka dan Ino tak ingin terus saja membuat mereka cemas.

Padahal perasaanya sudah sedikit membaik saat bertemu pemuda yang mirip Sai itu hanya saja kenapa dirinya tak bisa melupakan oniks kelam yang terus menatapnya, menatap dengan mata gelap yang menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan. _"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu Uchiha-san?"_

Berpikir tak ada gunanya hanya bergulat dengan semua asumsinya, Ino beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tangannya menyambar handuk yang tergantung manis di pintu kamar mandinya. Tak lama suara nyanyian dan air yang jatuh ke lantai terdengar dari luar menandakan seseorang didalamnya sudah memulai acara bersih dirinya. Tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang terus mengamatinya sejak Ino membuka matanya.

"Hei! Dei kenapa kita masih berdiri disini, kenapa tidak masuk saja aku bosan hanya melihat gadis itu dan menunggunya keluar."

"Berisik un! Kau pikir kenapa kita harus berdiri diluar begini, un?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sekat pelindung, ada yang memasangnya di kamar ini un."

"Cih. Pasti para angel sialan itu, mereka pikir kita akan menyerah hanya karena roh brengsek kemarin tertangkap."

"_Hidan, Dei … Kembalilah kita ada pertemuan."_

"Ayo, un."

"Dasar ketua sialan selalu saja seenaknya memerintah."

"Sudahlah, Hidan un."

Dan kedua makhluk entah apa itu yang semula berdiri di pagar balkon kamar Ino menghilang bersamaan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi dan menampakkan Ino yang baru saja selesai mandi. Ino keluar menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lama handuk itu sudah berganti dengan seragam Konoha High School, seragam dengan model sailor putih dengan rok berwarna biru tua. Ino mengikat tinggi rambut pirangnya yang panjang, menjepit sebuah pita kecil berbentuk bunga untuk poninya, dengan kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam, maka Ino sudah siap kesekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa … Apa-apaan ini!" Ino berteriak keras saat membuka pintu apartemenya. Biasanya Ino hanya bisa merasakan keberadan makhluk berbeda dunia dengan mereka ini. Namun entah kenapa pagi ini Ino bisa melihat bentuk mereka dengan jelas seperti kemarin sore. Ino memejamkan matanya saat melewati setiap makhluk itu yang entah kenapa tak berani disebutkan namanya. T entu saja siapa yang berani menatap wujud dan bentuk mereka yang mengerikan bagi Ino, walau setiap orang yang melihatnya menatap Ino heran. Gadis cantik berperilaku aneh, mungkin julukan itu akan melekat padanya.

Akhirnya Ino sampai dengan selamat hingga di gerbang sekolahnya. Konoha High School. Entah berapa kali Ino harus menabrak orang dan meminta maaf, sungguh perjuangan yang bergitu besar, hanya untuk sampai disekolahnya. Sembari menarik napas Ino berharap tak akan lagi kejutan besar yang menantinya saat membuka gerbang, sama seperti saat membuka pintu kamarnya tadi pagi.

"Semoga kali ini tak ada hal aneh lainnya." Ino pun mendorong gerbang besar yang menjadi simbol sekolahnya itu. Bunyi derit gerbang terdengar begitu keras bagai alunan yang begitu menyakitkan telinga. Mata aquamarine Ino tertegun saat menatap sesuatu yang berada didepannya saat pintu gerbang terbuka sepenuhnya. Tidak, bukan makhluk aneh lagi. Tetapi dihadapannya berdiri seseorang laki-laki yang tengah menatap langit, seseorang dengan rambut yang dikucir satu. Laki-laki itu menggunakan stelan jas berwarna hitam, dasi abu-abu, dan kemeja berwarna biru muda, tak lupa sepasang sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam. Saat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Ino, Ino sedikit kaget saat tahu kalau sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya di pemakaman. Sedikit kaget Ino bisa bertemu lagi dengan Itachi. _"Uchiha-san?"_ Ino mengernyit bingung kenapa Itachi bisa berada di sekolahnya. Apa lagi dengan pakaian begitu berarti bukan murid di sini bukan. Pemuda yang menggunakan kaca mata berbingkai hitam itu hanya memandang Ino sebentar kemudian berlalu seolah tak mengenal Ino sebelumnya_._

Namun kebingungan Ino beralih menjadi kekesalan saat menyadari kalau ia baru saja diacuhkan dan ditinggal sendiri. "Dasar Uchiha sombong!" Hancur sudah _mood_-nya pagi ini.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaa.. itu mereka."<p>

"Mereka berdua benar-benar masuk ke sekolah kita ya?"

"Kyaaaa….Namikaze-_sama _benar-benar keren."

"Tidak! Model ternama Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih keren. Gayanya itu cool abis."

"Tidak! Tentu saja Namikaze Naruto. Apa kau tidak tahu dia satu-satunya pemain termuda dalam kesebelasan sepakbola nasional tahun ini.

Ino hanya menghela napas kesal. Sejak tadi dia ingin sekali masuk kekelasnya. Namun barikade besar menghalangi jalan masuk kedalamnya. Kalau bisa ingin sekali Ino melempar semua murid perempuan yang tengah mengganggu jalannya ini ke laut terdekat. Sepertinya suasana hatinya masih memburuk setelah kejadian barusan.

"Ino!"

"Sakura? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ada kunjungan orang besar ya?"

"Tidak kok, hanya murid baru yang membuat heboh kelas kita, aku juga heran ada murid baru yang masuk di akhir semester begini."

"Lo? Biasanya juga gak akan seheboh ini bukan?"

"Yah, kalau murid barunya mereka aku juga tak heran."

Penasaran dengan perkatan Sakura Ino mencoba melihatnya dengan melompat-lompat, agar bisa melihat siapa gerangan pelaku pembuat heboh dikelasnya. _"Biru? Kuning? Sayang tak ada merah dan hijau, kalau tidak kan cocok buat lagu waktu di TK dulu?"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Tidak kelihatan, hanya rambut kuning dan biru. Siapa mereka Sakura?"

"Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, dua anak berbakat dalam bidangnya yang selalu dikejar media."

"Sudahlah, tak kenal." Ino hanya menjawab singkat penjelasan Sakura dan melupakan kalau dirinya pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ino tak peduli siapapun mereka yang penting dia harus masuk, kakinya sudah pegal terlalu lama berdiri di depan kelas. Tak dihiraukannya juga marga Uchiha yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Minggir! Minggir! Aku mau lewat, kalian pulang sana ke habitat masing-masing. Kalian menghalangi jalan masuk." Ino hanya berkata ketus pada kumpulan di sana, dan menyuruh mereka menyingkir, tak dipedulikannya tatapan mematikan yang diberikan gadis-gadis yang terganggu akibat kegiatan mengintip idolanya.

"Ino-_chan_!" Seseorang yang diketahui salah satu murid baru bersurai pirang itu langsung memeluk Ino erat. "Aku merindukanmu." Eh? Semua mata di sana terperangah melihat adegan bak sepasang kekasih yang tak lama bertemu itu.

Ino hanya terpaku kaget mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba yang dihadiahkan untuknya. Wajahnya memerah entah menahan malu atau marah dan membuat jantungnya langsung berdebar keras.

"Hentikan Dobe, kau bisa dibunuh _nii-san_ nanti." Sepasang tangan putih menarik kerah belakang bocah yang baru saja dipanggil Dobe itu. Dan melepaskan Ino dari pelukan maut sang bocah.

Plak. Belum sempat Naruto menjauh sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras melayang ke pipi tan miliknya. Mata aquamarine milik Ino berkilat marah. "Jangan pernah seenaknya memelukku begitu, orang asing!" Lagi, adegan barusan membuat semua bergidik, mereka tahu Ino bukanlah gadis yang semudah itu menyakiti seseorang namun semuanya hanya menunduk tak bersuara tak berani menanyakan kenapa.

"Sudahlah Ino, dia mungkin kenalanmu yang tak kau ingat. Buktinya dia memanggimu dengan nama kecilmu bukan." Sakura yang sedari tadi diam terpaksa menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak peduli, tak seorang pun boleh memelukku tanpa persetujuanku, kecuali Sai."Ino kemudian beranjak menuju bangkunya, air mata mulai menggunung di sudut matanya. Sakura hanya menghela napas, _'Sampai kapan kau akan terjebak di dalam mimpimu Ino'_ dan menatap sedih punggung Ino yang beranjak pergi meninggalkannya bersama kedua orang yang tak jua bersuara sejak tadi.

"_Gomen ne_, Ino masih labil, kuharap kalian mau mengerti. Aku Haruno Sakura, sahabat baik Ino. Semoga kalian mau memaafkannya." Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menggantikan maaf atas sikap Ino barusan.

"Maafkan aku juga, Sakura-_chan_."

Bletak.

"Kenapa lagi kau menjitakku, Teme? Apa salahku?" Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke yang baru saja menjitak sayang kepalanya.

"Jangan kebiasaan memanggil nama depan gadis yang baru kau kenal, _baka_!"

"Sakura-_chan_ saja tidak memukulku, kenapa kau yang marah Teme?"

"Apa kau tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman barusan?"

"Grrrr…dasar Teme brengsek! Apa hak mu melarangku, atau jangan-jangan…" Naruto mengerling matanya nakal melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang mulai gelisah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Naru-dobe!"

"Masa iya?"

"_Urusai Yo_!"

"Haa…ha…ha" Perkelahian kecil mereka teriterupsi karena suara tawa seseorang, suara tawa gadis berambut pink yang sejak tadi menonton mereka berdua. "Kalian benar-benar lucu, Semoga kita bisa berteman selamanya ya."

"Hahaa…tentu saja Sakura-_chan_, asal jangan terlalu dekat dengan, Teme ini bisa-bisa kau 'dimakan' serigala biru ini." Bletak. Lagi kepala Naruto menjadi sasaran dan perkelahian kecil ini berlanjut.

Ino hanya menatap sedih melihat keakraban Sakura dengan kedua teman barunya. Tidak. Dia tidak pernah melarang Sakura untuk berteman dengan siapa pun hanya saja kenapa rasanya seperti ditinggalkan begini. Sesak. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke. Ino segera tersadar akan siapa Sasuke, Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya berujar pelan "_Gomen._" yang dibalas anggukan ringan Sasuke.

Sai dan Sasuke. Mirip, hanya saja ekpresi dan model rambut saja yang berbeda. Sai-nya yang penuh senyum dan kehangatan. Sai-nya yang selalu melindunginya sejak kecil. Sai-nya yang berjanji akan menjaganya_."Sai, aku ingin menemuimu,"_ isak Ino pelan dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"**Apa kau ingin menemui kekasihmu, Nona?"**

'_Siapa yang berbicara?'_

"**Tak perlu tahu, apa kau ingin keinginan mu terkabul?"**

'…"

"**Apa kau kesepian?"**

'_Ya. Aku benar-benar kesepian. Tolong pertemukan aku dengannya. Pertemukan aku dengan Sai.'_

"**Baiklah, Akan kukabulkan asal kau mengikuti perintahku."**

'_Apapun. Asal aku bisa menemuinya.'_

"**Ikuti aku."**

Ino lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Pandangan matanya kosong entah kemana. Kakinya terus saja berjalan tanpa tahu arah yang dituju. Bahkan saat melewati Sakura pun Ino tak melihatnya. Seakan tak melihat siapapun di sana.

Berpikir mungkin Ino butuh sendiri. Sakura membiarkannya saja. Hanya kedua orang di sana yang merasakan keganjilan, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ino.

Atap sekolah itulah yang kini menjadi tujuan Ino. Tak ada seorang pun di sini. Kakinya terus berjalan hingga ketepi atap yang memang tak memiliki pagar itu. Rambut panjangnya berkibar bersama angin. Pandangan mata Ino kosong seakan tak memiliki nyawa di sana. Satu langkah lagi bisa dipastikan Ino akan terjun bebas kebawah sana. Jarak yang cukup lumayan untuk membuatnya berada di dunia lain.

"**Hehe..sebentar lagi kekuatan itu akan jadi milikku."**

"Berhenti!" Teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke tak digubris oleh Ino, karena bagaimana pun Ino tak akan bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Jiwanya sudah hampir dimasuki makluk berwujud roh jahat yang kini tengah tertawa senang melihat tubuh ringkih Ino akan meluncur bebas.

Sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke sempat menolong Ino. Sekelebat bayangan hitam sudah lebih dahulu terjun menangkap tubuh mungil Ino dalam pelukannya. Sepasang sayap hitam terkembang bebas dan membawa Ino terbang melayang. Ya, pemilik sayap hitam itu adalah orang yang ditemui Ino saat di gerbang sekolahnya. Uchiha Itachi. Orang yang sudah mengacuhkannya.

"_Hime_ … sadarlah," ujar Itachi pelan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Ino.

**Prak**. Kalung yang melingkari leher Ino pecah berantakan, kalung malaikat pemberian Sai. Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang selama ini menyegel kekuatan milik Ino pun hancur berantakan.

Mata Aquamarine itu pun membukan, Ino merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan dan melayang di udara. Mata aquamarinenya terbelalak saat melihat dia ada di ... langit dan … terbang?

"Waaaa… aku jatuh! Tolong!" teriak Ino menggapai-gapai seperti orang tak bisa berenang tapi hampir tenggelam.

"Anda terlalu histeris _Hime-sama_." Suara datar seseorang membangunkan Ino dari keterkejutannya. "_Uchiha-san"?_ Namun suara kepakan sayap yang berada dipunggungnya malah membuat mata Ino lebih terbelalak. Diulurkannya tangan kirinya ke sayap berwarna putih itu. Lembut. Apakah ini nyata?

'**Syuung'**.

Tiba-tiba sayap itu menghilang dan membuat Ino kembali terpekik akan terjun bebas dari langit. _"Semoga saja di bawah sana ada matras, aku masih belum mau mati muda." _Doa Ino di dalam hati dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Membuat Itachi yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Ino hanya tersenyum geli.

Itachi kemudian meluncur ke bawah menjangkau pinggang gadis berambut pirang itu, memeluk erat tubuh Ino dan kembali membawanya kelangit terbang menuju atap sekolah. Matanya kelamnya tak pernah beralih dari wajah Ino yang masih jua terpejam. _'Apa anda masih belum mengingat saya, Hime-sama?'_

Saat merasakan sudah menapak tanah, Ino kemudian dengan perlahan membuka matanya. _"Atap sekolah, bagaimana bisa?"_

"Ino-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" lagi— tak kapok dipukul Ino, Naruto masih saja memeluk Ino. Namun melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto membuat Ino membiarkan saja Naruto kali ini. Setelah puas Naruto kemudian melepaskan Ino yang kelihatannya mulai tak nyaman apalagi rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Dan saat Naruto memutar kepalanya ke belakang, rasanya dia melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menyeringai padanya, apalagi dengan sayap hitam yang masih berada dipunggungnya. "Mau kuantar ke neraka Na-ru-to?"

"He..he.. kita damai ya Itachi-_nii_…kabur.." Naruto lalu menghilang entah kemana secepat kedipan mata. Membuat Ino yang masih belum mengerti status teman-teman barunya hanya terdiam kaget. Terkagum dengan kecepatan Naruto menghilang. Sepertinya bisa dipakai untuk melarikan diri dari Gay-sensei _nih_, akan kuminta bocah itu mengajariku nanti, pikirnya.

"Hah … Dasar, Dobe."

Ino kemudian beralih melihat objek yang membuat Naruto lari ketakutan apa mungkin shinigami dari neraka ya? Mata Ino bertemu dengan Itachi yang tengah berdiri di samping Sasuke, Bukankah itu Uchiha-san tapi kenapa ada sayap dipunggungnya? Malaikat … Atau setan?

"Uchiha-san mengapa kau ada di sini dan itu … punggungmu…?

'**Syuut'**.

Sayap hitam milik Itachi pun menghilang. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun dengan langkah yang pasti, Itachi berjalan mendekati Ino. Drap … drap … Suara langkah Itachi bergema di lantai atap. Sesampainya Itachi lalu berlutut dihadapan Ino dan meraih tangan Ino dan kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Ino pelan dan berujar pelan. "Selamat datang, _Hime-sama_."

"Selamat datang, _Hime-sama_." Sasuke yang semula berdiri di samping Itachi pun ikut berlutut dengan tangan kanan ditaruh di atas dadanya. Menunduk hormat pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Mana mungkin…..!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Naruto, kau juga … jangan hanya bersembunyi dibalik bayangan saja," ujar Itachi entah pada siapa, padahal tak terlihat siapa pun selain mereka bertiga. Tak lama sesosok tubuh berambut jabrik muncul dari samping Itachi.

"Eh … he … he … Ketahuan ya? Selamat datang, _Hime-sama_," ujar Naruto ceria, Naruto yang baru saja muncul langsung menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Ino dan juga menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke.

" … "

"Ka—kalian jangan bercanda, aku tak mengerti semua ini, dan ini membuatku bingung," ujar Ino melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi dan melangkah mundur.

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti mengerti, _Hime-sama_ … setidaknya sekarang kami yakin kalau kau bukanlah bagian dari mereka," jelas Itachi kali ini dan memandang jauh ke dalam aquamarine milik Ino, membuat Ino hampir saja terhanyut namun perlahan Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian pasti salah orang, aku bukanlah '_Hime-sama'_ yang kalian cari, kalian pasti salah, Uchiha-_san_."

"Mungkin saja, kami salah namun Yamanaka-san, namun kenyataan bahwa kau memiliki sayap itu tidak bisa terbantahkan."

"Itu benar Ino-chan, kami juga punya seperti-mu dan Itachi-_nii_." Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sayap merekan yang juga berwarna putih. Ino yang tak percaya lalu mendekati sayap milik Naruto dan menyentuhnya lembut, "Ini asli?"

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan pikir ini atraksi sulap ya? Sayang sekali ini asli lo,"jawab Naruto seraya memberikan senyumannya. Ino hanya menanggapi dengan maklum sepertinya Naruto tipe orang yang ceria dan mudah bergaul. Dia bahkan tak menyinggung kejadian di kelas tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana mung—"

Teng … tong …

"_Nii-san_ sepertinya sudah bel setidaknya kita harus kembali," ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak ikut berbicara.

"Kau benar, Sasuke."

"Tu—tunggu dulu, aku masuh belum mengerti siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

"Kami … ? Kami hanyalah angel yang bertugas di bumi ini."

"Angel itu a … pa?"

"Kita akan meneruskannya nanti Yamanaka-_san_, lebih baik kita kembali dulu atau orang-orang akan curiga."

"Sudahlah Ino-_chan_ nanti kami akan menjelaskannya semua, ayo … ayo … " ujar Naruto kemudian menarik Ino menuruni tangga.

"Ta—tapi … masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan Naruto." Namun sepertinya Naruto tak mendengarkan rengekan Ino lagi dan terus saja menyeretnya sepanjang koridor.

Padahal Ino penasaran dengan semua ini bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa memiliki sayap walau hanya sesaat tadi, dan lagi mengapa hanya sayap Itachi yang berbeda lagi pula siapa itu _'Hime-sama'_ mengapa mereka menyangka dirinya-lah sosok _'Hime-sama'_ itu.

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan perlahan sembari mengikuti Naruto dan Ino yang telah berjarak cukup jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan roh yang menyerang Ino tadi?"

"Hn … sudah dikurung kok _Nii-san_ … sepertinya mereka juga sudah mulai bergerak ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu … Tapi yang lebih penting, kita harus _'membangunkan-nya'_ terlebih dahulu bukan?"

"Ya … _Nii-san_ benar."

Percakapan mereka berhenti di sana saat berada di sebuah tikungan koridor sekolah, Sasuke berbelok ke kanan mengikuti Naruto dan Ino yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya, sedangkan Itachi berbelok ke kiri, menuju ruang Guru.

* * *

><p>"Cih, dasar roh tak berguna, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi."<p>

"Hah… angel itu benar-benar mengganggu, un."

"Seharusnya, biar kita saja yang turun tangan bukan.

"Lain mungkin, sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dulu. Tak mungkin menghabisinya saat ini, un."

Sosok bayangan yang mengamati dari langit sejak tadi itu pun menghilang dari langit. Makluk yang sama dengan yang berada di balkon kamar Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Waduch kelihatannya malah makin banyak pertanyaan ya minna? Gomen chap kali ini juga pendek#pundung dipojokan*gak bisa buat chapter panjang* dan juga telat update yang seharusnya hari kamis minggu kemarin, gegara modemnya Mizu error dan ini Mizu update-nya dari warnet, hiks.

Balasan Review chapter kemarin:

To El Cierto:

Arigatou El-san udah baca dan review fict Mizu, salam kenal^^ . Itachinya bakal lebih merana lagi sich hehe… soal hubungan ItaIno sebelumnya mungkin akan muncul beberapa chap lagi. Hoho ternyata ada yang sadar toh kalau sayap Itachi berbeda, itu ada alasannya kok El-san. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review fict Mizu.

To Yamanaka Chika:

Arigatou Chika-san, hehe.. fict ini bakal banyak adegan flashback kok nantinya jadi semoga saja Chika-san gak bosan ya^^ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review fict Mizu.

To Vaneela:

Sepertinya penasaran Vaneela-san masih belum terjawab ya? Tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya ya^^ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review fict Mizu.

To Elvazen:

Udah bisakan menebak pekerjaan Itachi ne Elvazen-san^^ Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review fict Mizu.

* * *

><p>Adakah yang tahu gaya berpakaian Itachi? Hehe… itu Mizu ambil dari pemeran Odagiri di Gokusen the Movie^^<p>

Arigatou juga buat yang udah baca fict Mizu tapi gak review^^#emang ada?

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya, yang entah kapan lagi di update… tapi akan Mizu usahakan sesuai jadwalnya minna-san…

Ada kritik, saran atau konkrit? Silahkan kirimkan ke kotak review di bawah. Mizu masih membutuhkan bimbingan untuk lebih baik lagi dan lagi… n(_ _)n

Jaa

Salam manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


	4. Chapter 4

Kerajaan Dorminotory adalah kerajaan terkuat dimasanya. Namun enam belas tahun yang lalu kerajaan tersebut lenyap tanpa bekas. Kerajaan dengan makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan magis dan inteligensi tertinggi itu hilang dalam peta kerajaan dunia lain. Bahkan putri tunggal yang merupakan kunci menghilangnya kerajaan tersebut hingga kini masih belum ditemukan. Entah masih hidup atau telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

><p><strong>My Angel<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

ItaIno sligh SaiIno

**Rated:** T

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning:**

sedikit OOC maybe, AU, Typo, Gaje,

alur sedikit cepat, EYD yang cukup berantakan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>"<em>Janganlah memendam kesedihanmu sendirian … Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Hime."<em>

* * *

><p>"Sekarang jelaskan padaku," todong Ino saat mereka berada di atap lagi kali ini. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi tadi Ino langsung menyeret Naruto dan Sasuke.<p>

"Ino, kenapa kita harus berkumpul disini?" tanya Sakura bingung karena dirinya juga ikut diseret Ino tepat saar suara bel masih mengudara. Dan saat ini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan, bersimpuh di lantai. Sakura di samping Ino dengan Sakuke dan Naruto di hadapannya.

"Hn … Dobe jelaskan."

"Ekh? Kenapa harus aku, Teme kau yang jelaskan."

"Malas."

"Apa kau bi—"

Tak. Tak.

"Kalian berdua yang jelaskan padaku." Tunjuk Ino kesal dari tadi hanya diacuhkan dengan makhluk yang lebih memilih bermain kata berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengelus pelan kepala yang baru saja dijitak Ino.

"Apa kau yakin membiarkan Sakura ikut mengetahui ini semua?" lirik Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Iya, dia sahabat baikku, lagi pula hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya saat ini."

"Sudahlah, Teme kurasa Sakura-_chan_ bisa dipercaya."

Sakura yang bingung ketiganya berbicara apa hanya diam. Tak tahu juga ingin mengatakan apa. "Kalau kalian keberatan aku di sini, aku tak apa keluar kok," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum dan ingin berdiri. Namun tangannya sudah ditarik Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau tak dengar kalau Ino memperbolehkanmu, jadi duduklah." Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke namun ia kembali duduk di samping Ino.

"Mulai dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentang kalian," jawab Ino cepat.

"Baiklah, dengarkan dengan baik … Nah Sasuke jelaskan," ujar Naruto santai yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan sebuah jitakan pada kepala Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menghela napas pelan dan berujar singkat "Kami adalah angel yang ditugaskan mengirim roh jahat yang berada di dunia dikirim kembali kedunia lain, hanya itu. Selesai."

"Apanya yang selesai Uchiha-kun? Jelaskan lebih baik kenapa, kau ini benar-benar buruk dalam menjelaskan. ya."

"Uchiha-kun …? Bukankah sebelumnya kau memanggilku Sasuke?"

"_Gomen_, Aku tak tahu kalau Sasuke itu nama kecilmu," Ino hanya berujar pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Panggil Sasuke."

"Eh?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak aku tak akan melanjutkan penjelasannya."

"Kau curang, Uchiha-_kun_," ujar Ino kesal mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana mau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Serius?"

"Aku serius."

"Ya, sudah … Dobe ayo kita kembali saja. Dobe …?" Sasuke tertegun saat tak mendengar suara Naruto. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping dan tak ada Naruto di san, pantas saja tak ada suara apa pun dari tadi. Ino pun juga menoleh dan Sakura juga menghilang, hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. Ino pun juga baru menyadari entah sejak kapan Sakura tak lagi di sampingnya. Ino beralih pada sebuah kertas kecil yang tertinggal sebagai pengganti Sakura tergeletak di kakinya.

"_To Teme no Baka. Aku kencan dulu. Kau saja yang jelaskan pada Ino-chan ya. From majikanmu yang baik, Naruto ganteng."_

Siiinnnggg …

"Dasar brengsek! Awas kau Dobe." Sasuke meremas kencang kertas yang direbutnya dari tangan Ino. Dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Ino bergidik saat merasakan hawa panas yang menyelimuti Sasuke, mata Sasuke yang awalnya berwarna hitam juga ikut berubah merah, tak lama api itu menghilang termasuk Sasuke sendiri, meninggalkan Ino di atap. Menyadari kalau dirinya kembali ditinggal sendiri, Ino berteriak keras. "Kalian berdua kembali! Jangan menghilang seenaknya begitu bodoh!"

Tentu saja teriakan itu tak ada artinya karena hanya dirinyalah yang kini berada di atap saat ini. Ino kemudian memutuskan untuk turun saja, dan berjanji dalam hati akan menghajar keduanya saat bertemu lagi. Sepertinya Ino melupakan kalau Sakura juga ikut diculik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino terus saja mengomel sepanjang jalan menuju kesebuah ruangan yang bukan kelasnya. Walau bel sudah berbunyi namun Ino tak berniat kembali, belajar dengan hati kesal begini tak baik jugakan. Langkah Ino terhenti didepan pintu sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung lorong. Ditendangnya keras pintu itu tanpa belas kasihan. Tak disadarinya seseorang juga ikut terhantam karena berada dibalik pintu.

"Ouch."

"Eh?" Ino bergumam bingung saat mendengar suara seseorang, padahal ruangan ini selalu kosong. Dibukanya perlahan sembari dijulurkannnya kepalanya perlahan. Disana, Uchiha Itachi tengah mengelus hidungnya yang baru saja berciuman keras dengan pintu karena ulah seseorang.

"Uchiha-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Yamanaka-_san_? Kau yang baru saja mendobrak pintu?"

"Eh … he … he … Gomen ne, kukira tak ada orang, karena ruang musik ini jarang dipakai karena gurunya belum ada," jelas Ino singkat.

Itachi hanya diam saja, bekas kemerahan terlihat pada hidung dan juga dahnya, sepertinya pintu tadi mengahantam keras wajahnya. Melihatnya Ino sedikit merasa bersalah dirinya kemudian beralih ke wastafel di kiri ruangan, tangannya merogoh sapu tangan yang selalu berada dikantongnya dan membasahinya dengan sedikit air kemudian mendekati Itachi yang duduk di salah satu kursi siswa.

"_Gomen ne_, Uchiha-_san_ jadi merah begini." Ino mengusapkan pelan sapu tangan itu ke wajah Itachi. Untung saja saat itu Itachi tak sedang memakai kacamatanya kalau tidak bisa-bisa matanya buta karena pecahan kaca, Ino sedikit bergidik juga saat membayangkannya.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh," ujar Itachi seraya menghentikan tangan Ino yang masih berusaha mengusap dahinya.

"Ah, maaf aku terlalu lancang uchiha-_san._"

"Hn … tak apa … Bolehku tahu mengapa kau berusaha menghancurkan pintu?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya … sedang kesal saja," jawab Ino pelan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Keberatan untuk bercerita?"

"Itu … Hmmnn … Tak apa kurasa aku sudah tak apa-apa kok, Uchiha-san." Ino hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudahlah." Sebenarnya Itachi ingin menannyakan lebih jauh, hanya saja melihat wajah Ino rasanya jadi tak enak juga.

"Uchiha-_san_/ Yamanaka-_san_," ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Uchiha-_san_ saja duluan."

"Kau saja, kelihatannya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Itu sebenarnya … Kalian siapa?" Aku merasa tak pernah mengenal kalian, hanya saja mengapa teman-temanku seperti mengenal Uchiha-_kun_ dan Namikaze-_kun_ ya?"

Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar perkataan Ino, "_Uchiha-kun dan Namikaze-kun? Apa maksudnya mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto" _Tak lama Itachi berujar "Karena kami memang sudah hidup di dunia ini sejak lahir."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ino bingung dan menatap Itachi langsung.

"Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang, apa kau mau mendengarkannya?" Ino mengangguk cepat atas pertanyaan Itachi, karena tak ada gunanya juga menunggu dan menanyakan pada duo-baka tadi. Ditariknya sebuah kursi hingga berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Kami berasal dari sebuah dunia lain, yah seperti dunia paralel …Kau tahu dunia lainnya yang ada di muka bumi ini, sebuah dunia yang indah hampir mirip dengan bumi. Di sana tinggal makhluk yang mirip dengan manusia hanya sayap dan kekuatan magis saja yang membedakannya. _Angel _itu panggilan yang diberikan kepada kami oleh manusia di bumi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana awalnya namun beberapa _angel _diutus ke bumi mencari para roh jahat yang berkeliaran di sini. Dan saat ini ada empat _angel _terakhiryang terdaftar dan sepertinya kami sudah menemukannya, setelah lama mencari," ujar Itachi menatap tajam pada Ino, bukan tatapam membunuh yang biasa diberikannya pada orang lain namun sebuah tatapan penuh perasaan yang begitu langsung masuk menembus aquamarine milik Ino. Ino yang ditatap begitu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah, perasaannya jadi tak menentu dan kacau. Sedikitnya terjadi perubahan dari detak jantungnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana tentang pertanyaanku barusan Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Ino lagi mengalihkan semua rasa yang kini bergulir didadanya..

"Itu …? Saat seorang _angel_ turun ke bumi, mereka akan terlahir menjadi seorang manusia kau tahu? Seperti bayi pada umumnya. Tumbuh dan kembang selayaknya manusia. Itulah mengapa kami juga memiliki kehidupan di sini. Aku dan Sasuke terlahir ke dalam keluarga Uchiha dan Naruto ke dalam keluarga Namikaze. Hanya saja saat melewati gerbang waktu kami kehilangan ingatan di dunia sana, dan biasanya akan tersadar saat mereka berusia sepuluh tahun, dan kupikir kau sudah tahu itu, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ingatan? Bahkan dirinya baru tahu semua ini saat ini. "Aku tak ingat, bolehkan aku bertanya lagi mengapa Uchiha-_kun_ bisa mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya tanpa kesakitan? Bukannya tubuhnya masih manusia, apa tidak panas?"

Itachi hanya terkikik pelan mendengar penuturan Ino. Mungkin Sasuke bertengkar lagi dengan Naruto dan merasa kesal hingga mengeluarkan apinya didepan Ino itu yang dipikirnya. "Itu elemen utamanya. Setiap _angel _itu memiliki elemennya tersendiri. Sasuke itu tipe api sedangkan Naruto angin. Dan elemen itu tak akan menyakiti pemiliknya."

"Begitukah? Pantas saja Namikaze-_san_ itu selalu bisa melarikan diri dengan cepat … Lalu mengapa kami tak menyadarinya saat dia menghilang?"

"Dimensi waktu, yang bisa digunakan tanpa diketahui orang lain kecuali para _angel _… Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Banyak. Hanya saja aku tak yakin bisa menyerap semuanya, kau tahu terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan informasi dikepalaku. Dan aku masih belum bisa mempercayai semuanya" Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya pelan-pelan, dan aku akan memberikan jawabannya untukmu … Itu reaksi yang wajar karena ingatanmu masih belum kembali," ucap Itachi pelan seraya mengusap kepala Ino pelan.

Ini? Mengapa rasanya semua ini pernah terjadi. Kehangatan apa ini. Ino malah memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap rasa yang ikut mengalir ketubuhnya.

"_Ne_, Uchiha-_san_ … Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dan lagi mengapa kau memanggilku saat di atap _Hime-sama_?" tanya Ino diturunkannya tangan Itachi dari kepalanya lalu digenggamnya erat, tak ingin kehangatan itu menghilang. Mata Aquamarine itu bertemu langsung dengan manik gelap milik Itachi.

"Soal itu … Anda harus mengingatnya sendiri … _Hime-sama_."

Ino tertegun saat Itachi memanggilnya begitu apa lagi dengan gaya bahasa yang begitu berbeda. _"Mengapa wajahmu sedih begitu ne, Itachi? Jangan tersenyum kalau kau tak mau, bodoh. Hatiku jadi ikut terasa perih."_

"Tak bisakah kau katakan saja? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

"Maaf ya? … Hanya hal itu saja yang tak bisa kukatakan padamu." Itachi lalu beralih melepaskan tangannya dari Ino dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sesampainya di pintu Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Ada yang lupa kukatakan … " Itachi menjeda kata-katanya. Ino berlonjak senang dalam hati dipikirnya Itachi akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting terkait pertanyaanya tadi, namun … "Jangan lagi menendang pintu ruang musik. Karena gurunya sudah ada didepanmu, atau kau ingin aku menghukummu berdiri di lapangan." Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya wajah shock Ino, kemudian beralih pergi dengan tenang..

.

.

.

.

Ino hanya tertegun saja saat Itachi meninggalkannya di ruang musik. Tidak, bukan karena kata terakhirnya namun terlebih dengan kata sebelumnya, _"Soal itu … kau harus mengingatnya sendiri … Hime-sama."_ Sebegitu pentingkah orang yang dipanggil Hime-sam itu sampai bisa membuat raut wajahmu begitu menyedihkan. Mengapa aku sedikit cemburu ne, Itachi. Saat kau sebut nama itu walau kau tujukan untukku?

Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke leher ingin meraih benda yang selalu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Namun tak tergapai apa pun, tak ada apa pun di sana, kosong. Tak ada kalung yang selalu bertengger manis dilehernya, dengan panik Ino segera berusaha mencari, mungkinkah terjatuh saat masuk kemari. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan. Berusaha menemukan satu-satunya peninggalan kekasihnya.

"Tak akan mungkin bisa kau temukan lagi."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Apa maksudmu, Uchiha-_kun_?" Sepertinya Ino tak lagi kaget dengan siap kemunculan mereka yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Kalung itu sudah hancur saat Itachi menyelamatkanmu tadi pagi. Apa kau tak ingat?"

Menyelamatkan? Tadi pagi? Yang Ino ingat tadi pagi hanya melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke dan Naruto di depan kelas, kemudian terbangun di langit, hanya itu. lalu kapan kalungnya menghilang.

"Siapa yang memberikan kalung itu padamu?"

Sejenak ragu Ino untuk menjawab" … Uchiha Sai, kekasihku."

"Apa kau tahu kalung apa itu?"

"Hanya kalung biasa, bukan?"

"Kau sudah mendengar tentang dunia kami dari _nii-san_ bukan, dan itu adalah kalung sihir dari dunia kami. _"Angel Sealing"_ Kalung yang bisa menyegel kekuatan seorang _angel,_ dan biasanya membutuhkan darah penyegelnya untuk mengaktifkan kalung itu."

"Kau bohong. Mana mungkin Sai bisa mendapatkannya kalau pun itu benar."

"Mungkin saja … Entahlah … Aku tak bisa yakin untuk mengatakan iya … kau tahu walau berada di keluarga yang sama aku tak pernah bertemu dengan sepupuku itu. Hanya _nii-san_ yang pernah menemuinya—".

"—_Dan lagi kurasa sejak dia tiada segel itu tentu saja melemah dan membuat sayapmu keluar walau belum seutuhnya."_ Sambung Sasuke dalam hati

Ino mengerjap tak percaya, dirinya lupa kalau Sasuke juga keluarga Uchiha. Walau begitu Ino yakin Sai bukanlah orang begitu. Lagi pula buat apa Sai menyegelnya, dan dari mana Sai tahu ino adalah Angel. Itu semua mustahil.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang orang yang sudah tiada, Sasuke."

"… Kau yakin dia sudah tiada? Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia masih hidup?"

"Eh …? Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Uchiha-kun," desis Ino kesal menahan marah mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengatakan seandainya bukan? Terserah kalau kau percaya atau tidak."

"Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar apa pun lagi darimu."

"Ya, sudah. Aku hanya sekedar berbagi informasi," ujar Sasuke kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Ino.

Ino menggeram kesal menghentakkan kakinya. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Begitu banyak lubang berisi pertanyaan dibenaknya.

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal tak penting begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sinis saat Sasuke muncul di lorong. Ternyata Itachi masih berdiri tak jauh dari ruang musik.

"Oh, _nii-san_, kupikir kau sudah pergi. Tak baik bukan menguping pembicaraan orang lain?"

"Bukannya kau yang lebih dulu menguping pembicaraanku."

"Aku hanya membantumu tak ada yang lain."

"Tapi tidak dengan memaksa mentalnya dengan sebuah kebohongan, kau tahu bukan itu hanya memperlambat semuanya."

"… Baiklah. Tak akan kulakukan lagi."

"Dengar Sasuke, kita hanya akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan saja. Jadi jangan kacaukan semuanya hanya karena tindakan egosimu, mengerti?"

"Hn …"

"Janji?"

"… Iya _nii-san_ku tersayang tercinta aku berjanji," jawab Sasuke datar.

Twich.

"Jangan mengatakan hal menjijikan begitu, kalau didengar orang semua bisa salah paham. Lagi pula mengatakan dengan wajah dingin begitu, rasanya kau juga tak ikhlas mengatakannya, Sasuke."

"Hn … baiklah." Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Itachi, yang masih berdiri bergeming menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok.

.

.

.

.

Ino masih terus saja terpekur dalam diamnya tak menyadari kalau kini ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, seorang berambut pirang dan seorang lagi berambut putih, dipunggung mereka berdua juga terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna putih, keduanya kini tengah menyeringai senang melihat Ino.

"Apa kabar Ino-_sama_? Bagaimana kehidupannmu saat dibumi ini? Menyenangkan eh?"

Tersentak Ino menaikkan kepalanya, matanya terperajat saat melihat ada orang lain diruangan ini. "Siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian?"

"Kami hanya menginginkan kekuatan milikmu, kekuatan yang disegel pak tua kerajaan itu enam belas tahun lalu padamu,un" jawab Siblonde.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan dan aku bukanlah orang yang kalian cari."

"Benarkah?" kali ini seorang berambut putih menyeringai senang sembari menjilati bibirnya, langkahnya mulai bergerak mendekati Ino, merobek paksa lengan baju kanan Ino hingga bahunya terlihat jelas. "Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa lambang kerajaan ini bisa berada padamu,"

Ino terbelalak heran memalingkan wajahnya melihat suatu lambang yang kini berada dibahunya. Lambang kuncup bunga sakura berwarna biru tua di dalam sebuah pentagram. "Sejak kapan lambang ini berada dibahuku?"

"Ne, Ino-_sama_ masihkah kau beralih mengatakan kalau kau bukan _Hime-sama_ dari kerajaan dorminotory yang menghilang enam belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Kalian bohong!"

"Terserah, kami tak peduli yang kami butuh hanya kekuatanmu," ujar sirambut putih mencekram rahang Ino kuat.

"To—long! … Sakit … Lepaskan … Aku."

"Percuma … Ruangan ini sudah dipasang pelindung. Kau pikir hanya ksatria-mu saja yang bisa melakukannya, un?" Pria blonde itu melirik ke pintu dimana ada seorang angel yang tengah berusaha menghancurkan barier yang mereka pasang.

.

.

.

.

.

Diluar Itachi tengah berusaha menghancurkan barier yang mereka pasang. Dari tadi tangannya sibuk membuat berbagai pentagram sihir namun masih belum berhasil bahkan tergores saja tidak. Itachi tak menyangka kalau mereka akan menyerang langsung begini. Dipikirnya mereka hanya kan mengirim roh kelas rendah seperti tadi pagi. Menarik napas pelan, Itachi memejamkan matanya sembari mengatakan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya. "Sasuke, Naruto, kemarilah _nii-san_ butuh bantuan kalian." Sekejap kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto telah berada di samping Itachi.

"Kenapa _nii-san_? Kau tahu aku sedang bersantai menikmati tomatku," tanya Sasuke ditangannya terdapat buah tomat yang hanya tinggal separuh.

"Ada apa Itachi-_nii_? Padahal Aku lagi kencan dengan Sakura-chan, terpaksa kutinggalkan jadinya," rajuk Naruto kesal karena acaranya terganggu.

"Lakukan itu semua nanti. Sekarang dengarkan aku, para angel buangan itu sedang berada di dalam bersama Ino dan aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan di dalam karena ruangan ini diselebungi baries pembatas tiga sisi. Sekarang hancurkan tiga titik segel yang berada di tiap sudut ruangan secara bersamaan, mengerti?"

Tahu kalau sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertanya lagi baik Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menempati titik yang dikatakan Itachi. Mereka bertiga segera membuat pentagram sihir dan menghancurkan ketiga titik yang membentuk pola segitiga itu secara bersamaan. _Blar_. Ledakan kecil muncul saat selubung itu mulai hancur.

Itachi segera mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendapati kalau Ino sedang dicekram oleh salah satu angel yang dikenalnya sebagai buronan kerajaan.

"Kalian beraninya?" geram Itachi melihat keadaan Ino yang terlihat susah bernapas.

"Wah, wah, aku tak menyangka bisa menemukanmu disini, Tuan Angel terkutuk."

Ino terkejut saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan untuk Itachi. "Angel terkutuk? Apa maksudnya?"

"_Nii-san_? Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke saat kembali mendekati Itachi, matanya mendapati dua orang yang saat ini menyandera Ino. "Deidara … Hidan? Bukankah kalian termasuk dalam daftar hitam kerajaan?"

Plok. Plok.

"Tepat. Lagi pula kami tak ada urusan dengan kalian yang kami butuhkan hanya gadis ini, jadi selamat tinggal."

"Tung—gu." Namun keduanya sudah lenyap dengan membawa Ino ikut serta bersama. Itachi hanya menggeram kesal saat melihat ketiganya menghilang.

"Itachi-_nii_ mana Ino-_chan_?"

"Mereka sudah pergi Dobe. Kau terlambat."

"Apaaa!" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Jangan berteriak ditelingaku, _Baka."_ Naruto baru saja hendak membalas Sasuke saat didengarnya ucapat dingin dari Itachi. "… Sasuke, Naruto bersiaplah kita akan mendobrak masuk kediaman para iblis itu." Mata Itachi yang semula berwarna hitam berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga titik koma ditengahnya. Sepasang sayap hitam pun muncul dibalik punggungnya. Aura kuat ynag menguar muncul dari tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit merinding ketakutan. Sepertinya kali ini Itachi akan mengamuk habis-habisan. "Semoga aku masih bisa selamat," do'a Naruto didalam hati.

"Kita berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Balas review … gomen ne cuma lewar fict, Mizu gak sempat lewat PM.

To Vaneela: Yup Ino juga salah satu angel yang ada dibumi. Hehe mereka berdua akan muncul penuh dichap depan kok jadi Vanee-chan pastikan adja siapa mereka. Arigatou dah mampir dan review ne^^

To el cierto: Belum telat kok, Mizu yang telat update … gomen ne. Soal kisu itu el-san pikirin sendiri ya?#dilempar sendal karena seenaknya. Kalung yang dipakai Ino udah terjawab dichap kali inikan? Arigatou dah mampir dan review ne^^

To Laura: Kissu? Waduh gimana ya, tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya bakal banyak kok. Arigatou dah mampir dan review ne^^

To Bluremi: Haha … gak apa kok Akina-chan, udah terjawab dichap kali ini kan^^ Arigatou dah mampir dan review ne^^

Maaf ya balas reviewnya singkat, waktunya Mizu mepet banget buat ngetik, moga chap kali ini gak terlalu banyak bertebaran typo dan kesalahan EYD, juga chara yang gak terlalu ooc. Mizu pamit, sampai ketemu lagi dichap depan^^

Konkrit, kritik, saran,silahkan kirimkan saja ke kotak biru dibawah ne minna.

Salam manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


End file.
